Till the end of eternity
by cornelia.schuitema
Summary: Before the war, they were best friend. They played each and every day. When they got older, they grew closer. They loved each other. They knew it was wrong, but it didn't matter. Then the war started, and suddenly they were supposed to be enemies. But they still loved each other. Through war, through hate. Till the end of time. Summary sucks! But the story is better. WWI AU Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**AN:PLEASE READ!**

**So I got this idea when I was watching All quiet on the Western front the other day. I just had to write it. **

**I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**It is a WWI au, it might be a little bit unrealistic, but does that matter? I think most of the Historic events mentioned in this fic is happening in the right dates. Or at least almost. If not please inform me.**

**Neither Blaine and Kurt will speak English in this fic. They will speak French and German. For those, and the other languages except English, I have used Google translate. I know it is not the best, but my French is limited to hello, goodbye and how are you. And I know no German at all. So this will have to do. I hope you like it anyway. ****Also in this fic, both of them will be Christians, as i don't think there were that many atheists at the time being.**

**I DO NOT own anything in this fic, how much I ever want to.**

**WARNINGS: War, character deaths, some violence, blood. Extreme cuteness?**

**Anyway I hope you like it, please review**

Before the war, Kurt and Blaine were friends. They where just regular kids. Running around on the fields, chasing each other. They played hide and seek in the forest. They spied on Blaine's older brother Cooper. They swam in the river. In the winter they build snowmen, and made snow angels.

They were just... kids. Without any worries, more than if it would be too cold to go outside the next day, or if their tree house would fall down from the tree.

When Kurt's mother died when the boys where eight, Blaine were there for him. He hugged him when he cried, and made him laugh when not even Kurt's father Burt managed it.

They were best friends, nothing could hold them apart. Not even that day when it had been raining for a week and they barely could use the road. Kurt still walked the 3 miles over to Blaine's house.

They met for the first time one day in April in 1905 when they where six years old. Kurt was looking for his dog, Bonbon, which means sweet or candy in French. Kurt had named him that, because "he was sweet, like candy". Soon he had walked father than he had ever gone before. He came to a small town, which he had never been to before, and his curiosity took over.

When he saw a boy, who looked like he was about his age, standing outside a house he walked up to him. First he took a closer look at the boy. He had dark, really curly hair, hazel, almost golden eyes. He was wearing a navy sailor suit. He looked pretty.

Kurt himself wore black knickerbockers with suspenders and a white cotton shirt. He liked his clothing his mum had bought it for him when she had been in town last week. But, he didn't think she had been here though. If she had, she probably would have gotten home with clothes looking like what the other boy was wearing. Not that Kurt would have minded. No, he would have loved the clothes. He would ask his mother to buy clothes like that for him when he got home, yes he would.

Kurt then asked the boy, politely, if he had seen a little dog running around lately. But the boy didn't answer. He just looked back curiously. So Kurt asked again, louder this time. Because maybe he hadn't heard him the first time?

"Excusez-moi. avez-vous vu un petit chien? Mon chien est perdu et il a couru de cette façon. Bonbon prend peur s'il est seul?"

_Excuse me. Have you seen a little dog? My dog is lost, and he ran this way. Bonbon gets scared if he is alone._

The boy tilted his head to the side. As if he didn't understand. Kurt did the same. The other boy giggled. Then he spoke. But Kurt couldn't understand him. He sounded cute though.

"I verstehe Sie nicht. Entschuldigung..."

_I don't understand you. Sorry..._

Kurt realised that they couldn't talk to each other in that moment. The other boy didn't speak French, and whatever he spoke, Kurt didn't understand. He walked over to the boy. And reached his hand out in a handshake. The other boy took his hand.

"Bonjour!" Kurt said.

The other boy giggled.

"Hallo!"He said, and this time Kurt giggled.

Kurt released the boy's hand, and tapped his chest with his forefinger.

"Mon nom est Kurt" He said and then pointed at the other boy.

_My name is Kurt_

The curly haired boy shook his head to show that he didn't understand. Kurt tapped his chest again, this time saying only his name. The boys eyes lit up in understanding.

"Mein Name ist Blaine." He said, tapping his chest, then repeating his name."Blaine"

_My name is Blaine_

"Blaine" Kurt said. He liked that name. It was his favourite now.

"Kurt." Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him away a little bit down the road. He then picked up a toy train form the ground and held it in front of Blaine.

"Train" he said.

Blaine took the toy from him, repeating the word under his breath. He pointed at it.

"Eisenbahn" he said.

Kurt repeated the word and smiled at the boy.

Blaine took his hand again and pulled him into the backyard of the house Kurt had found him in front of. He pointed at a bike that stood there, leaning against the wall.

"Fahrrad" he said, and again Kurt repeated the word.

"Vélo" Kurt said.

That was the beginning of their friendship. They spent the whole afternoon learning each other words. They found Bonbon, and played with the dog. Before Kurt went home he promised he would be back tomorrow. He didn't know if Blaine understood, but he thought he did.

The next day Kurt went back, and he brought a book filled with paintings in it. He wanted to learn as many new words as possible.

Within the next months, the boys learned to speak both languages almost flute. The boys parents loved both the boys, and let them be friends. They even got good friends themselves.

When Kurt and Blaine grew older, they got even closer. They shared secrets with each other, secrets no one else knew about. They went for long walks together. They did everything together.

But then, when Kurt and Blaine was 14 years old, in September 1913, Kurt's father lost his job. They started to loose money, and eventually their only option was to move. To an other city. Miles and miles away.

The two friends where devastated. The last three days before Kurt moved they spent every woken minute together. But they wasn't as happy as they usually was. Instead of taking long walks in the woods they sat together under a tree. They held each other close. Cried together.

The last day, right before Kurt was due to leave, Blaine dragged him by his arm up to _their_ tree. The tree where the tree house was, where they always sat.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes"He said."Bitte lassen Sie nicht"

_I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave._

"Ich will nicht zu verlassen, aber ich muss..." Kurt replied, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

_I don't want to leave, but I have to._

They hugged each other. Close, for a long time.

"Je vais écrire" Kurt sniffled, he felt Blaine nod against his shoulder.

_I will write_

After a long time, but it felt like it was all too short, they parted.

"Tu vas me manquer" Kurt said.

_I will miss you_

"Und ich werde dich vermissen" Blaine whispered.

_And I will miss you_

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, and then he pressed a tender kiss in the corner of Blaine's mouth. He smiled at the boy.

"Je t'aime, Blaine" He whispered. "So viel mehr, als Sie sich jemals vorstellen können..."

_I love you, Blaine. So much more than you can ever imagine_

"Ich liebe dich auch Kurt, immer" Blaine said. "Jusqu'à ce que le jour où je mourrai"

_I love you too Kurt, always. Until the day I die_

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Kurt dépêchez-vous, nous devons aller!" Kurt's father, Burt shouted from the other side of the house.

_Kurt hurry up we have to go_

"Je viens père" Kurt shouted back, and then he added more quietly."Bientôt..."

_I am coming father. Soon_

At the same time the two boys closed the gap between them. Their lips met, and it felt like magic. They both knew it was wrong. Boys weren't supposed to feel this way about other boys. But it didn't matter. Not now.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted again.

The boys separated. Right before he walked away, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine again. He felt Blaine's arms close around his back.

"Je ne dirai jamais adieu à vous" he whispered in the crock of Blaine's neck."Nie, werde ich nie verabschieden."

_I will never say goodbye to you. Never, I will never say goodbye_

"Ich verspreche, Blaine. Je reviendrai pour vous."

_I promise, Blaine. I will come back for you_

During the next years, the boys wrote to each other every week. They waited for the letters to arrive. That was the only thing that kept them going.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter contains most of the letters Blaine and Kurt wrote to each other. Kurt's letters is in French, and Blaine's in German. Underneath each letter, there is an English translation written in _cursive. _**

**And again neither of this languages is my first. So please have mercy with me.**

**Reviews are loved!**

3 décembre 1913

Chère Blaine

Tu me manques. Je m'ennuie de passer les nuits d'hiver avec vous, la lecture. Je m'ennuie de vous entendre chanter. Je m'ennuie de notre arbre. La maison de l'arbre.

Père a obtenu un meilleur travail ici et nous avons été en mesure de passer à un appartement plus grand. Je l'aime. C'est un endroit agréable. Il est assez proche de mon école. Mais ce n'est pas la même sans vous.

Dieu, Blaine comment tu me manques. Vous êtes la dernière chose que je pense quand je m'endors, et le premier qui me vient à l'esprit quand je me réveille.

Il a neigé aujourd'hui, pour la première fois cet hiver. Il fait penser à toi. Vous aimez la neige, Blaine. J'avais l'habitude de trop. Mais maintenant, il ne me rappelle de vous. Tout fait, et ça fait tellement mal.

Je vous Blaine aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant. Tu me manques à chaque heure du jour.

Mais je vous promets, je reviendrai pour vous. Quand je reçois de l'argent. Alors je viendrai pour vous. et nous ne pouvons fuir, et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Tu es mon rêve Blaine. Mon seul rêve.

Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours.

Yours, toujours

Kurt

_December 3rd 1913_

_Dearest Blaine_

_I miss you. I miss spending the winter nights with you, reading. I miss hearing you sing. I miss our tree. The tree house. _

_Father got a better job here now and we have been able to move to a bigger apartment. I like it. It is a nice place. It is quite close to my school. But it is not the same without you._

_God, Blaine how I miss you. You are the last thing I think about when I fall asleep, and the first that comes to my mind when I wake up._

_It snowed today, for the first time this winter. It reminded of you. You love snow, Blaine. I used to too. But now, it only reminds me of you. Everything does, and it hurts so bad._

_I love you Blaine, more than I have ever loved anyone before. I miss you every hour of every day._

_But I promise you, I will come back for you. When I get money. Then I will come for you. and we can run away, and never look back. You are my dream Blaine. My only dream._

_I love you forever and always._

_Yours, always_

_Kurt_

14. Dezember 1913

Mein geliebter Kurt

Ich vermisse dich auch, bis zum Ende der Zeit, die ich Sie vermissen, wenn Sie nicht an meiner Seite sind. Ich vermisse lesen Geschichten und Gedichte mit Ihnen. Ich vermisse unsere Spaziergänge. Ich vermisse dein Lied, deine engelhaften Stimme. Sie haben die Stimme eines Engels, Kurt. Du bist mein Engel.

Es ist kalt hier, jetzt, und ich verbringe die meiste meiner Zeit im Inneren. Ich habe nicht an unserem Baum seit dem Tag, Sie verlassen gewesen. Es schmerzt zu sehr.

Ich bin froh, dass dein Vater bekam einen Job. Sag ihm, ich freue mich für ihn.

Ich denke an dich die ganze Zeit. Und jede Nacht Ich bete zu Gott, für ihn du mir eines Tages zu bringen. Ich hoffe, er wird bald. Ich vermisse dich so sehr.

Für immer und immer Kurt wird Ich liebe dich. Bis ans Ende der Zeit.

Yours immer

Blaine

_December 14th 1913_

_My beloved Kurt_

_I miss you too, until the end of time I will miss you when you aren't by my side. I miss reading stories and poems with you. I miss our walks. I miss your song, your angelic voice. You have the voice of an angel, Kurt. You are my angel._

_It is cold here now, and I spend most of my days inside. I haven't been at our tree since the day you left. It hurts too much._

_I am glad your father got a job. Tell him I am happy for him._

_I think about you all the time. And every night I pray to God, for him to bring you to me someday. I hope he will soon. I miss you so bad._

_Forever and always Kurt, I will love you. Until the end of time._

_Yours forever_

_Blaine_

24 Décembre 1913

Ma chère Blaine.

C'est Noël, mais il ne se sent pas comme ça. Il manque quelque chose. Vous êtes absent. Ce sera notre premier Noël à part. Espérons que le dernier.

Cette lettre sera courte. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

J'espère que mon cadeau à votre arrivée sécurité. J'espère que vous l'aimez. Votre cadeau est arrivé ce matin. Je vais ouvrir ce soir.

Je vais écrire à nouveau bientôt.

Je t'aime

Kurt

_December 24th 1913_

_My dearest Blaine._

_It is Christmas, but it doesn't feel like it. There is something missing. You are missing. This will be our first Christmas apart. Hopefully the last. _

_This letter will be short. I haven't got much time. _

_I hope my gift to you arrive safety. I hope you like it. Your gift arrived this morning. I will open it tonight. _

_I will write soon again._

_I love you_

_Kurt_

25 décembre 1913

Je t'aime, Blaine.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour le cadeau. Il est beau. Je l'aime. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de vous aimer plus. Mais au moment où j'ai vu le médaillon vous m'a prouvé. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé plus que je fais maintenant. Je t'aime plus chaque jour qui passe.

Tu me manques. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. À la fin des temps. Au bord de la terre, je t'aimerai.

Je m'ennuie de mon cœur, prendre soin d'elle pour moi, Blaine.

Vous êtes la chose très chère dans ma vie.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps

Kurt

_December 25th 1913 _

_I love you, Blaine._

_Thank you, thank you so much for the gift. It is beautiful. I love it. I didn't think it was possible to love you any more. But the moment I saw the locket you proved me wrong. I have never loved you more than I do now. I love you more every day that passes._

_I miss you. I love you, with all my heart. To the end of time. To the edge of the earth, I will love you._

_I miss my heart, take care of it for me, Blaine._

_You are the dearest thing in my life._

_Till the end of time_

_Kurt_

29. Dezember 1913

Mein geliebter Kurt

Ich weinte, als ich Ihren Brief gelesen.

Danke für die Uhr, du hast mich. Ich weinte, als ich die Aufschrift sah.

"Für immer und immer. Bis ans Ende der Zeit".

Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut Kurt.

Schreiben Sie bald wieder.

Für immer Ihr

Blaine

_December 29th 1913_

_My beloved Kurt_

_I cried when I read your letter._

_Thank you for the clock you got me. I cried when I saw the inscription. _

_"Forever and always. Till the end of time"._

_I love you so much that it hurts Kurt._

_Write soon again._

_Forever yours_

_Blaine_

8 janvier 1914

Ma très chère Blaine

Comment allez-vous? Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé que. J'espère que vous êtes bon. Je suis d'accord, ça pourrait être pire. Cela fait quatre mois que nous nous sommes vus les uns les autres. Il se sent comme un an.

L'activité du père va bien. Il est heureux ici. Je pense qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un l'autre jour. Il est venu à la maison, et il avait ce sourire sur son visage. Le sourire qu'il l'habitude d'avoir autour de maman. Je suis heureux pour lui. Et pour la dame.

Même si je souffre mon cœur, je suis heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour lui faire plaisir. Nul ne saura jamais prendre la place de ma mère dans ma vie ou dans mon cœur. Mais je pense que je serai capable d'aimer cette femme, si ce n'est en tant que mère, comme un ami très cher.

Je n'ai pas encore la rencontrer. J'ai demandé père à ce sujet hier. Il ne nie pas, il a juste souri.

Mais assez parlé de père. Est-ce que votre famille bien? Quelle fille est Cooper en amour avec cette semaine?

Je pensais que ce serait plus facile, Blaine. Mais tous les jours tu me manques encore plus.

Je reviendrai pour vous, comme je l'ai promis. Je ne pourrai jamais te dire au revoir.

Toujours, à la fin de l'éternité je t'aimerai. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Chaque lettre que vous m'écrivez, je mis dans une petite boîte. J'ai la boîte sous mon lit. Je les lis tous les soirs.

Nous nous retrouverons bientôt Blaine, je le sais.

Je t'aime

Kurt

_January 8th 1914_

_My dearest Blaine_

_How are you? I haven't asked you that yet. I hope you are good. I am okay, it could be worse. It has been four months since we last saw each other. It feels like a year._

_Father's business is going good. He is happy here. I think he met someone the other day. He came home, and he had that smile on his face. The smile he used to have around mom. I am happy for him. And for the lady._

_Even though it pains my heart, I'm glad that he found someone to make him happy. No one will ever take my mother's place in my life, or in my heart. But I think I will be able to love this woman, if not as a mother, as a dear friend._

_I have yet to meet her. I asked father about it yesterday. He didn't deny it, he just smiled._

_But enough about father. Are your family well? Which girl is Cooper in love with this week? _

_I thought it would get easier, Blaine. But everyday I miss you even more. _

_I will come back for you, as I promised. I will never say goodbye to you._

_Forever, to the end of eternity I will love you. You are the love of my life. Every letter you write to me, I put in a small box. I have the box underneath my bed. I read them every night._

_We will meet again soon Blaine, I know it._

_I love you_

_Kurt_

15. Januar 1914

Liebster Engel, mein Kurt.

Ich bin froh, Sie fühlen sich gut. Ich bin besser als ich war, aber ich vermisse dich immer noch so sehr, dass es weh tut.

Ich bin froh über Ihre väterliche Geschäft zu hören. Also Sie sagen, dass er eine Frau getroffen? Wenn Sie sie treffen, bitte sagen Sie mir von ihr.

Meine Familie ist gut. Vaters Geschäft läuft gut. Meine Mutter ist so gesund wie immer. Sie bat mich, Ihnen ein Hemd, das sie für Sie gemacht. Sie scheinen zu glauben, dass Sie Kleidung brauchen. Ich werde es Ihnen schicken. Bitte sagen Sie mir, wenn es angekommen hat. Ansonsten wird sie nervt mich darüber zu halten.

Cooper hat tatsächlich jetzt besser geworden. Er hat nach dem gleichen Mädchen über zwei Wochen jetzt gewesen. Sie halten ihm die kalte Schulter. Sie trägt den Namen Anne. Sie und ihre Familie zog in die nächste Tür vor ein paar Wochen. Sie ist das einzige, was Cooper spricht über.

Ich vermisse dich auch, Kurt. Ich lese deine Briefe jeden Tag. Ich sammle sie in einer Schublade in meinem desk. Bis wir uns wieder treffen, ich werde dich vermissen.

Ich liebe dich Kurt. Mein Engel.

Blaine

_January 15th 1914_

_Dearest angel, my Kurt._

_I am glad you are feeling okay. I am better than I was, but I still miss you so much that it hurts._

_I am glad to hear about your father's business. So you say he met a woman? When you meet her, please tell me about her._

_My family is well. Father's shop is going well. My mother is as healthy as always. She asked me to send you a shirt she made for you. She seem to think that you need clothes. I will send it to you. Please tell me when it has arrived. Otherwise she will keep bugging me about it._

_Cooper actually has gotten better now. He has been after the same girl for over two weeks now. She keep giving him the cold shoulder. She is named Anne. She and her family moved in next door a few weeks ago. She is the only thing Cooper talks about._

_I miss you too, Kurt. I read your letters every day. I collect them in a drawer in my desk. Until we meet again, I will miss you._

_I love you Kurt. My angel._

_Blaine_

3 février 1914

Blaine, mon amour

Je l'ai rencontrée hier. Son nom est Carole Hudson. Elle est veuve depuis 15 ans en arrière. Son mari est mort quelques mois seulement après que leur fils est né. C'est vrai, elle a un fils. Je pourrais avoir un frère. Je l'ai rencontré aussi. Son nom est Finn. Il est gentil, je suppose. Vraiment grand, vraiment très maladroit, mais il est assez agréable. Il est assez stupide si, parfois. Il a presque détruit une chaise. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi.

Carole est belle. Elle est belle. Elle rend heureux père. Apparemment, ils se sont rencontrés il ya assez longtemps. Retour en Novembre. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. La raison pour laquelle il a souri ce jour-là, c'est qu'il est rabotage de lui demander sa main. Il m'a dit ce matin. Il va le faire ce soir. Il voulait que je rencontre son premier. Il voulait mon approvement premier.

J'espère qu'elle dit oui.

La chemise de votre mère a fait arrivé il ya trois jours. Il est beau, merci de la remercier de moi. Et dire à ton père que je suis heureuse de l'entreprise va bien.

Dites-Cooper continuer d'essayer. Elle pourrait en fait comme lui revenir. Mais assurez-vous qu'il traite sa droite.

Je vous aime Blaine. Tu me manques, tu es mon rêve.

certes vôtre

Kurt

_February 3rd 1914_

_Blaine, my love_

_I met her yesterday. Her name is Carole Hudson. She is a widow since 15 years back. Her husband died only a few months after their son was born. That's right, she has a son. I might get a brother. I met him too. His name is Finn. He is nice I guess. Really tall, extremely clumsy, but he is nice enough. He is pretty dumb though, sometimes. He almost destroyed a chair. I don't know how he managed._

_Carole is lovely. She is beautiful. She makes father happy. Apparently they met quite a while ago. Back in November. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier. The reason he smiled that day, was that he is planing to ask for her hand. He told me this morning. He will do it tonight. He wanted me to meet her first. He want my approvement first._

_I hope she says yes. _

_The shirt your mother made arrived three days ago. It is lovely, please thank her from me. And tell your father that I am happy the business is going well._

_Tell Cooper to keep trying. She might actually like him back. But make sure he treats her right._

_I love you Blaine. I miss you, you are my dream._

_Certainly yours_

_Kurt_

11. Februar 1914

Kurt, meine Liebe.

Carole scheint nett. Ich hoffe, sie sagt ja auch. So sind Sie immer einen Bruder? Hoffe, er ist so schön, Sie als Cooper ist für mich. Nun, ich hoffe, er ist schöner.

Bitte schreiben und mir sagen, wie es gelaufen ist. Hat sie gesagt, ja? Werden sie bald heiraten?

Cooper kam an diesem Nachmittag mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Anne sagte ja. Sie stimmte zu, mit ihm ausgehen. Er nimmt sie aus diesem Abend. Sie sind bis zu einem gewissen Restaurant gehen. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, welche.

Ich vermisse dich Kurt. Ich liebe dich mehr als das Leben selbst.

Für immer Ihr

Blaine

_February 11th 1914_

_Kurt, my love._

_Carole seems nice. I hope she says yes as well. So, you are getting a brother? Hope he is as nice to you as Cooper is to me. Well, I hope he is nicer._

_Please write and tell me how it went. Did she say yes? Will they get married soon?_

_Cooper came home this afternoon with a big smile on his face. Anne said yes. She agreed to go out with him. He is taking her out this evening. They are going to some restaurant. He didn't tell me which._

_I miss you Kurt. I love you more than life itself_

_Forever yours_

_Blaine_

20 Février 1914

Blaine ma chérie

Il semble que je me fais un frère. Elle a dit oui! La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux semaines. Ils se déplacent avec nous tout de suite. Il ya quelques jours, j'ai rencontré quelques-uns des amis de Finn. Ils sont gentils. Mais je ne me sens pas à ma place po j'ai rencontré sa petite amie aussi. Son nom est Rachel. Elle est belle, assez fort fille juive.

Je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup plus. Père veut que je l'aide à choisir son costume de mariage.

Je vais écrire à nouveau bientôt.

À toi pour toujours

Kurt

_February 20th 1914_

_Blaine my darling_

_It seems like I am getting a brother. She said yes! The ceremony will be in two weeks. They will move in with us right after. A few days ago I met a few of Finn's friends. They are nice. But I don't feel like I fit in. I met his girlfriend too. Her name is Rachel. She is a nice, pretty loud Jewish girl. _

_I can't write much more. Father wants me to help him pick out his wedding suit._

_I will write soon again._

_Yours forever_

_Kurt_

For the next few months, nothing new happened. They sent each other letters every week. But nothing new happened. Except that Carole and Finn moved in with Kurt and his father.

Oh yes, Cooper and Anne kept seeing each other. Blaine thinks they might actually get married someday.

6 mai 1914

Blaine chère

Père est malade. Il s'est effondré au travail il ya trois jours. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Blaine. Le médecin dit que c'est son cœur. Ils ne savent pas s'il va le faire. Il est toujours inconscient.

Carole est dévastée. Elle est en prière. Moi aussi, mais je pense que je perdais espoir. Est-il acceptable de haïr Dieu? Je pense que je fais en ce moment. Que s'est-père fait pour mériter cela? Je sais que je pourrais avoir péché. Quand je t'ai embrassé. Mais pourquoi aurait-il punir mon père pour quelque chose que j'ai fait? Je vous aime Blaine. Je ne veux pas que mon père souffrir à cause de cela.

Le médecin dit qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. Il appartient aux père maintenant, seuls lui et Dieu peut décider de ce qui viendra ensuite.

Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. S'il meurt, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Tu me manques Blaine. Plus que jamais auparavant dans ma vie.

Kurt

_May 6th 1914_

_Blaine dearest_

_Father is sick. He collapsed at work three days ago. I don't know what to do Blaine. The doctor says it is his heart. They don't know if he will make it. He is still unconscious._

_Carole is devastated. She is praying. Me too, but I think I am loosing hope. Is it okay to hate God? I think I do right now. What has father done to deserve this? I know that I might have sinned. When I kissed you. But why would he punish my father for something I have done? I love you Blaine. I don't want my dad to suffer because of that._

_The doctor says they can't do anything. It is up to father now, only he and God can decide what will come next._

_I don't want him to die. If he dies, I don't know what I will do. I miss you Blaine. More than ever before in my life._

_Kurt_

11. Mai 1914

Kurt, mein Engel

Es tut weh, mein Herz mit deinem Vater zu hören. Ist er immer besser? Ich und meine Familie ist für ihn zu beten.

Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht nicht die richtige Frage zu stellen, aber ich bin besorgt um dich. Er ist die einzige Familie, die Sie verlassen haben.

Es ist nicht ihr Fehler Kurt. Der Herr will, dass wir einander lieben. Es wird in der Bibel geschrieben. Es ist nie etwas falsch zu lieben eine andere Person, nie glauben.

Achten Sie darauf.

Blaine

_May 11th 1914_

_Kurt, my angel_

_It hurts my heart to hear about your father. Is he getting any better? Me and my family is praying for him._

_How are you? I know it might not be the right question to ask, but I am concerned about you. He is the only family you have left. _

_It isn't you fault Kurt. The Lord wants us to love each other. It is written in the Bible. There is never something wrong about loving an other person, never believe that. _

_Take care._

_Blaine_

18 mai 1914

Blaine

Père est toujours malade. Il s'aggrave. Les médecins disent qu'ils pensent qu'il ne survivra pas à une autre semaine. Vous et votre famille Merci pour vos prières. Vous êtes la seule chose qui garde mon espoir dans ce sombre jours.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Kurt

_May 18th 1914_

_Blaine_

_Father is still sick. He is getting worse. The doctors say they think he will not survive another week. Thank you, and your family for your prayers. You are the only thing that keeps my hope up in this dark days._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Kurt_

22 mai 1914

Mon bien-aimé Blaine

Père me suis réveillé ce matin! Il est de mieux en mieux. Je vous remercie. Merci pour vos prières.

Pour toujours vôtre, jusqu'à la fin des temps

Kurt

_May 22nd 1914_

_My beloved Blaine_

_Father woke up this morning! He is getting better. Thank you. Thank you for your prayers. _

_Forever yours, till the end of time_

_Kurt_

28. Mai 1914

Kurt

Ich bin froh, über Ihren Vater zu hören. Wenn Sie Ihren ersten Brief ankam, bekam ich so Angst. Es gab Tränenflecken auf dem Papier. Mein Herz tut weh, wenn du traurig bist, Kurt. Mein Herz gehört dir.

Immer deins

Blaine

_May 28th 1914_

_Kurt_

_I am glad to hear about your father. When your first letter arrived, I got so scared. There were tear stains on the paper. My heart hurts when you are sad, Kurt. My heart belongs to you._

_Always yours_

_Blaine_

5 Juin 1914

Mon Blaine, mon amour

Joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que cette lettre, ainsi que mon cadeau pour vous arrivez dans le temps.

Père est de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Il a commencé à travailler à nouveau. Il m'a fait peur tellement, Blaine.

J'espère que vous aurez beaucoup de cadeaux pour votre anniversaire. J'espère que vous avez un jour merveilleux.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps, je vous aimerai

Kurt

_June 5th 1914_

_My Blaine, my love_

_Happy birthday! I hope this letter, as well as my gift for you arrive in time._

_Father is getting better each day. He has begun to work again. He scared me so much, Blaine._

_I hope you get many gifts on your birthday. I hope you have a wonderful day._

_Till the end of time, I will love you_

_Kurt_

13. Juni 1914

Meine Liebste, Geliebte, reizend, schön Kurt.

Es gibt nicht genug Worte in jeder Sprache zu beschreiben, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Vielen Dank für Ihr Geschenk. Es ist schön.

Ich liebe es zu hören, dass Ihr Vater wird immer besser.

Für immer Ihr, bis zum Ende der Zeit

Blaine

_June 13th 1914_

_My dearest, beloved, lovely, beautiful Kurt._

_There is not enough words in any language to describe how much I love you. Thank you for your gift. It is beautiful._

_I love to hear that your father is getting better._

_Forever yours, till the end of time_

_Blaine_

15 Juin 1914

Blaine, mon amour.

Il ya un garçon dans mon école. Il me fait peur. Il me regarde avec haine dans ses yeux. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Il est une personne horrible, tout le monde à l'école. Mais parfois, il me distingue. Il me pousse dans les couloirs quand personne d'autre n'est là. Il appelle me nom, je préfère ne pas répéter.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas dire père, son cœur ne prendra pas cela.

À jamais je vous aimerai

Kurt

_June 15th 1914_

_Blaine, my love._

_There is a boy in my school. He scares me. He looks at me, with hate in his eyes. But that is not the worst. He is a horrible person, to everyone at school. But sometimes, he singles me out. He shoves me in the hallways when no one else is around. He calls me names, I rather not repeat._

_I don't know what to do. I can't tell father, his heart wont take it._

_Always will I love you_

_Kurt_

21. Juni 1914

Kurt, meine Liebe, mein Engel.

Mut meine Liebe. Ich hasse es, über diesen Jungen zu hören. Wer ist er? Sie haben mich nicht zu sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber wenn Sie wollen, sagen Sie mir alles.

Ich hasse es, hören Sie leiden, besonders wenn man alleine leiden.

Haben Sie Mut mein lieber

Blaine

_June 21st 1914_

_Kurt, my love, my angel._

_Courage my love. I hate to hear about that boy. Who is he? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But if you want to, tell me everything._

_I hate to hear you suffer, especially when you suffer alone._

_Have courage my dear_

_Blaine_

28 juin 1914

Blaine

J'ai reçu votre lettre ce matin. Je suis allé à l'école avec courage dans mon cœur. Il m'a poussé dans la salle à nouveau. Quand il était sur le point de partir, je l'ai confronté. Nous avons crié à l'autre. Je l'ai appelé quelques noms que je regrette, mais j'étais tellement en colère. Je pensais qu'il allait me battre ... Je souhaite qu'il avait. Ce qu'il a fait était bien pire. Je ne pense même pas si je peux vous dire. Je sais que vous avez dit, je ne peux rien vous dire. Mais cette ... Je crains que vous ne penserez moins de moi, si vous saviez ce qu'il a fait.

Oh Blaine ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon cœur me dit que vous allez aimer moi, peu importe quoi. Mais mon cerveau pense autrement.

Je vais vous dire de toute façon, si vous ne voulez pas être mon ami plus ... s'il vous plaît savoir que Je t'aime. Peu importe quoi.

Comme je l'ai dit, je souhaite qu'il avait battu moi. Mais il n'a pas ...

Il attrapa mon visage. Et il m'a poussé contre le mur ... et ... puis il m'a embrassé. Il poussa son Lingo dégoûtant dans ma gorge. Je me sens si ... sale. Même si je me suis lavé trois fois.

Comme j'ai essayé de lui montrer de, il a refusé de se laisser aller. Il m'a juste tenu difficile et a essayé de déboutonner mon pantalon. Je pense ... qu'il allait me violer ...

Heureusement, quelqu'un est venu à mon secours. Je ne sais pas qui. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, et il m'a libéré. Puis il m'a laissée là sur le sol.

J'avais tellement peur Blaine. S'il vous plaît répondre rapidement.

Je t'aime

Kurt

_June 28th 1914_

_Blaine_

_I got your letter this morning. I went to school with courage in my heart. He shoved me in the hall again. When he was about to leave, I confronted him. We shouted at each other. I called him a few names I regret, but I was so angry. I thought he would beat me up... I wish he had. What he did was so much worse. I don't even think if I can tell you. I know you said I can tell you anything. But this... I fear that you will think less of me, if you knew what he did._

_Oh Blaine... I don't know what to do. My heart tells me that you will love me no matter what. But my brain thinks otherwise. _

_I will tell you anyway, if you don't want to be my friend anymore... please know that I love you. No matter what._

_As I said, I wish he had beaten me up. But he didn't... _

_He grabbed my face. And he shoved me to the wall... and... then he kissed me. He shoved his disgusting tounge down my throat. I feel so... dirty. Even though I have washed myself three times. _

_As I tried to show him of, he refused to let go. He just held me harder and tried to unbutton my pants. I think... he was going to rape me..._

_Thankfully someone came to my rescue. I don't know who. He heard footsteps coming closer, and he released me. Then he left me there on the floor._

_I was so scared Blaine. Please answer soon._

_I love you_

_Kurt_

29 juin 1914

Blaine, l'amour

Il est venu vers moi à nouveau aujourd'hui. David Karofsky, c'est son nom. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vouloir savoir.

Il ... il a dit qu'il allait me tuer, si je disais à quelqu'un.

Je me sens tellement peur, et plus seul que jamais.

Tu me manques tellement

Vous êtes mon coeur

Kurt

_June 29th 1914_

_Blaine, love_

_He came up to me again today. David Karofsky, is his name. I thought you might want to know._

_He...he said he would kill me, if I told anyone._

_I feel so scared, and more alone than ever before._

_I miss you so much_

_You are my heart_

_Kurt_

4. Juli 1914

Kurt ...

Ich kann nicht einmal anfangen, Ihnen zu sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Es fühlt sich an wie es meine Schuld ist. Ich hasse es, dass David Karofsky, mehr als ich jemals jemanden gehasst. Sie haben es nicht verdient. Ich weiß, dass, auch wenn Sie nicht schreiben Sie es denken. Aber Sie müssen nicht Kurt. Niemand verdient, dass. Bless wer es war, dass ihn unterbrochen. Gott segne diese Person.

Ich könnte nie aufhören, dich zu lieben. Das war nicht deine Schuld. Es war sein, und seine allein.

Bitte schreiben Sie bald, so dass ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht.

Ihre

Blaine

_July 4th 1914_

_Kurt..._

_I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. It feels like it is my fault. I hate that David Karofsky, more than I have ever hated anyone. You didn't deserve that. I know that, even though you didn't write it you think that. But you don't Kurt. No one deserves that. Bless whoever it was that interrupted him. God bless that person._

_I could never stop loving you. This wasn't your fault. It was his, and his alone._

_Please write soon so that I know that you are alright._

_Yours_

_Blaine_

10 juillet 1914

Blaine, mon rêve mon amour.

Ne vous blâmez pas, je sais que vous faites. Il est triste que cela est arrivé, il était. Mais nous devons essayer d'oublier. Chose la plus importante qui se passe.

Avez-vous entendu parler de la fusillade? Le tournage à Sarajevo? Je me demande ce qui va happend maintenant. Il pourrait obtenir guerre.

S'il vous plaît répondre rapidement.

Kurt

_July 10th 1914_

_Blaine, my dream my love._

_Don't blame yourself, I know you do. It is sad that this happened, it was. But we have to try to forget about it. More important thing is happening. _

_Did you hear about the shooting? The shooting in Sarajevo? I wonder what will happend now. It might get war._

_Please answer soon._

_Kurt_

19. Juli 1914

Meine Liebe

Ich habe gehört, über die Dreharbeiten, ja. Sie könnten Recht haben. Es könnte Krieg bald.

Aber das wird uns nicht gestört, rechts. Französisch und Deutschland haben nichts damit zu tun. Wir werden sicher sein. Richtig, meine Liebe?

Haben Karofsky belästigt Sie nicht mehr? Du musst mir sagen, wenn er es tut.

Schreiben Sie bald, Kurt

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_July 19th 1914_

_My love_

_I heard about the shooting, yes. You might be right. It might be war soon. _

_But that won't bother us, right. French and Germany have nothing to do with it. We will be safe. Right, my love?_

_Have Karofsky bothered you any more? You have to tell me if he does._

_Write soon, Kurt_

_I love you_

_Blaine_

25 juillet 1914

Mon rêve ... Blaine

Pas Karofsky ne m'a pas dérangé plus. Il est quelques classes au dessus de moi, il a 18 ans, donc je ne le vois pas beaucoup.

J'espère que vous avez raison, mon cher. J'espère que il l'habitude de nous dérange.

Je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup plus. Je dois aller à l'école.

Je t'aime plus que la vie

Kurt

_July 25th 1914_

_My dream...Blaine_

_No Karofsky hasn't bothered me anymore. He is a few classes above me, he is 18 years old, so I don't see him very much._

_I hope you are right, dear. I hope it wont bother us._

_I can't write much more. I have to go to school._

_I love you more than life_

_Kurt_

30. Juli 1914

Kurt, mein lieber

Es scheint, wie es ist Krieg. Österreich-Ungarn den Krieg erklärt gegen Serbien vor ein paar Tagen.

Ich hoffe, es ist bald vorbei.

Für immer und immer

Blaine

_July 30th 1914_

_Kurt, my dear_

_It seems like it is war. Austria-Hungary declared war against Serbia a few days ago._

_I hope it is over soon._

_Forever and always_

_Blaine_

5 août 1914

Blaine mon amour

Il semble que nous avions tort. France et l'Allemagne est en guerre les uns contre les autres.

Êtes-vous d'accord? S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous êtes. Je ne serai pas capable de dormir jusqu'à ce que je sais que vous êtes en sécurité.

Réponse bientôt, mon amour

Kurt

_August 5th 1914_

_Blaine my love_

_It seems like we were wrong. France and Germany is in war against each other._

_Are you okay? Please tell me you are. I wont be able to sleep until I know you are safe._

_Answer soon, my love_

_Kurt_

10. August 1914

Kurt, Liebe

Ich bin froh zu wissen, sind Sie sicher. Meine Familie und ich sind es auch.

Aber es macht mich traurig, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Cooper, meine dummen, dummen Bruder hat beschlossen, die Armee einzutreten. Ich hasse es, Ihnen sagen. Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber er wird nicht seine Meinung zu ändern.

Mit Liebe

Blaine

_August 10th 1914_

_Kurt, love_

_I am glad to know you are safe. Me and my family are too._

_But it saddens me to tell you that Cooper, my stupid, stupid brother has decided to enlist the army. I hate to tell you this. I tried to talk to him. But he wont change his mind._

_With love_

_Blaine_

25 août 1914

Blaine, mon amour

Cela m'attriste d'entendre parler de Cooper. Mais vous devez savoir que je prie pour lui.

Je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes bien.

Ma famille est toujours sécuritaire. Je suis sûre. Certains des élèves plus âgés enrôlent ainsi.

Karofsky est l'un d'eux. Mais même si je suis heureux qu'il va quitter, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait mourir.

S'il vous plaît écrivez dès que vous le pouvez. Il est difficile d'obtenir des lettres envoyées sur les frontières aujourd'hui. Mais cela vaut la peine. S'il vous plaît réponse, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes d'accord.

Avec tout mon amour

Kurt

_August 25th 1914_

_Blaine, my love_

_It saddens me to hear about Cooper. But you should know that I pray for him. _

_I am pleased to know you are okay._

_My family is still safe. I am safe. Some of the older students are enlisting as well._

_Karofsky is one of them. But even if I am glad that he will leave, I can't help but think about that he might die._

_Please write back as soon as you can. It is hard to get letters sent over the borders now. But it is worth it. Please answer, I need to know if you are okay._

_With all my love_

_Kurt_

2. September 1914

Kurt lieber

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag ... Ich hoffe, dass dieses Schreiben und mein Geschenk an Sie sicher ankommen. Ich liebe dich.

Ich und meine Familie ist sicher. Ich hoffe, Sie sind es auch.

Cooper wurde eine Ausbildung zum Soldaten für einen Monat jetzt. Bald wird er in den Krieg geschickt bekommen. Es gibt so viele Menschen, dass stirbt.

Das ganze Europa ist nun beteiligt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie könnte es diese schlechte so schnell zu bekommen.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_September 2nd 1914_

_Kurt dear_

_Happy birthday... I hope this letter and my gift to you arrive safely. I love you._

_Me and my family is safe. I hope you are too._

_Cooper has been training to be a soldier for a month now. Soon he will get sent out in the war. There is so many people that die._

_The whole Europe is involved now. I don't understand how it could get this bad so fast._

_I love you_

_Blaine_

1er octobre 1914

Blaine mon cher ami, amant

Nous vous remercions de votre cadeau. Je l'aime. Je t'aime.

Elle me fait mal d'entendre parler Cooper. J'espère qu'il change d'avis, mais si il est toujours le même que celui qu'il était quand je l'ai connu ... il coutume.

Comment êtes-vous autrement. Je suis aussi bon que je pourrais être. Tu me manques.

Je t'aime

Kurt

_October 1st 1914_

_Blaine my dear friend, lover_

_Thank you for your gift. I love it. I love you._

_It pains me to hear about Cooper. I hope he changes his mind, but if he still is the same as he was when I knew him... he wont._

_How are you otherwise. I am as good as I could be. I miss you._

_I love you _

_Kurt_

During the following year the letters were of the same kind. They reassured that they alright. Told each other about things that happened. In June 1915 Cooper got shot in the left arm. He had to get an amputation. As much as Blaine and Kurt hated that he was hurt in such a way, they were glad he had come home.

He and Anne was getting married in a few weeks. In December. They had bought a little house together.

But then in May 1916, the year Kurt and Blaine got 17, something happened.

6 mai 1916

Blaine, l'amour.

Je suis heureux d'entendre parler de la grossesse de Anne. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas eu de bonnes nouvelles moi-même.

Père est malade. Nous ne savons pas s'il fera cette fois-ci. Il est pire que la dernière fois. Le Médecin de dit que nous devons nous préparer pour le pire. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas perdre lui. Il est inconscient, cette fois encore. Il a été pendant une semaine.

En plus de cela, Finn enrôle. J'ai essayé de lui parler, Carole trop. Et le père ... quand il était ici. Mais Finn habitude de changer d'avis. Il part pour le front ouest en cinq jours.

Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Si quelque chose change, je vous le ferai savoir.

Avec amour.

Kurt

_May 6th 1916_

_Blaine, love._

_I am pleased to hear about Anne's pregnancy. But this time I haven't gotten any good news myself. _

_Father is sick again. We don't know if he will make it this time. He is worse than last time. The doctor says that we have to prepare for the worst. But I don't want to, I can't loose him. He is unconscious this time too. He has been for a week._

_On top of that, Finn is enlisting. I tried to talk to him, Carole too. And father...when he was here. But Finn wont change his mind. He is leaving for the western front in two days._

_I have nothing more to tell you. If anything changes, I will let you know._

_With love._

_Kurt_

8 mai

Blaine, mon amour

Père est mort. Il est décédé il ya quelques heures.

Il me manque déjà. Tu me manques. Je m'ennuie de Finn. Il a quitté ce matin. Juste avant de père ...

S'il vous plaît répondre dès Blaine. S'il vous plaît bien. Je ne veux plus vivre si vous n'êtes pas.

Amour

Kurt

_May 8th_

_Blaine, my love_

_Father is dead. He passed away a few hours ago._

_I miss him already. I miss you. I miss Finn. He left this morning. Right before father..._

_Please respond soon Blaine. Please be okay. I don't want to live anymore if you aren't._

_Love_

_Kurt_

5. Juni 1916

Kurt meine Liebe

Ich bin so traurig, über deinen Vater hören. Es schmerzt mein Herz zu seinem Tod zu hören. Aber vielleicht ist er an einem besseren Ort jetzt. Ohne Krieg.

Bitte sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie nicht wollen, um zu leben. Ich liebe dich. Denken Sie immer daran, dass. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Sie sind nicht allein. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich zu dir kommen.

Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich kommen und euch. Wir werden zu einer kleinen Hütte im Wald bewegen, oder in der Nähe des Meeres. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Kurt. Ich verspreche es.

Bitte achten Sie Liebe, sicher sein.

Blaine

_June 5th 1916_

_Kurt my love_

_I am so sorry to hear about your father. It pains my heart to hear about his passing. But maybe he is in a better place now. Without any war._

_Please don't say that you don't want to live. I love you. Always remember that. I will always love you. You are not alone in this. If I could, I would come to you._

_When this is over, I will come and get you. We will move to a small cottage in the woods, or near the sea. I promise you that Kurt. I promise._

_Please take care love, be safe._

_Blaine_

12 juillet 1916

Mon Blaine.

Je vous remercie de votre lettre, il m'a aidé avec le deuil de savoir que vous êtes là pour moi.

Nous avons reçu une lettre de Finn aujourd'hui. Il est bon. Il a peur que je pense. Il n'écrivait pas directement, mais je sais qu'il est. Deux de ses amis ont été tournés. L'un a été tué. Matt a reçu une balle dans la tête. Il est mort instantanément. Artie, il a été abattu dans le bas du dos. Il est paralysé de la taille aux pieds. Il rentre à la maison le mois prochain.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. Je me sens bien, physiquement. Je ne suis pas malade. Mais la douleur de perdre père est parfois presque trop. Pour le perdre, fait tellement mal. Je m'ennuie de mon papa.

Tu me manques

Kurt

_July 12th 1916_

_My Blaine._

_Thank you for your letter, it has helped me with the grieving to know that you are there for me._

_We got a letter from Finn today. He is good. He is scared I think. He didn't write it directly, but I know he is. Two of his friend have been shot. One was killed. Matt got shot in the head. He died instantly. Artie, he was shot in the lower back. He is paralysed from the waist down. He is coming home next month._

_I have nothing else to tell you. I am feeling well, physically. I am not sick. But the sorrow of loosing father is sometimes almost too much. To loose him, hurts so much. I miss my dad._

_I miss you_

_Kurt_

16. August 1916

Kurt mein Engel

Es schmerzt mich, mit ihr über deine Freunde. Aber ich bin froh zu hören, dass Finn lebt.

Alles ist gut hier, mit diesen Umständen. Anne wird immer größer und größer. Es wird Zeit, jetzt jeden Tag sein.

Wie ich vermisse dich.

Blaine

_August 16th 1916_

_Kurt my angel_

_It pains me to her about your friends. But I am glad to hear that Finn is alive. _

_Everything is good here, with this circumstances. Anne's getting bigger and bigger. It will be time any day now._

_How I miss you._

_Blaine_

21. August 1916

Kurt, Engel.

Anne bekam ihr Baby vor zwei Tagen. Es ist ein Junge. Er ist gesund. Sein Name ist Burt Albert Andersson. Cooper bestand darauf, dass er nach dem Vater benannt werden.

Mit all meiner Liebe.

Blaine

_August 21st 1916_

_Kurt, angel._

_Anne got her baby two days ago. It is a boy. He is healthy. His name is Burt Albert Andersson. Cooper insisted that he would be named after your father. _

_With all my love._

_Blaine_

17 Septembre 1916

Chère Blaine.

Je t'aime. Je vous remercie de votre lettre. S'il vous plaît remercier Cooper de moi. Et embrasser le petit Burt. Merci, Blaine, tellement.

J'ai rencontré Artie plus tôt cette semaine. Il se débrouille plutôt bien. Mieux que je ne l'aurais fait. Il a été danseur, vous savez. Il était si bon. Maintenant ... il ne peut pas danser plus. Mais lui et moi avons chanté à quelques reprises. Il aime chanter. Il est bon. Mais pas aussi bon que vous.

Personne n'est, Blaine.

Je vous remercie.

Je t'aime

Kurt

_September 17th 1916_

_Dearest Blaine._

_I love you. Thank you for your letter. Please thank Cooper from me. And kiss little Burt. Thank you, Blaine, so much. _

_I met Artie earlier this week. He is coping pretty good. Better than I would have. He was a dancer, you know. He was so good. Now... he can't dance any more. But he and I have sung a few times. He likes to sing. He is good. But not as good as you. _

_No one is, Blaine._

_Thank you._

_I love you_

_Kurt_

13. Oktober 1916

Mein lieber Engel.

Vielen Dank für den Brief. Ich liebe dich. Ich küsste Burt von Ihnen, und ich dankte Cooper. Er sagt hallo. Wenig Burt wächst. Er ist niedlich.

Es tut mir leid zu hören, Artie. Senden Sie ihn von mir.

Und sind Sie falsch. Es gibt eine Person, die eine bessere Sängerin ist als ich. Sie sind Kurt Hummel. Sie haben die Stimme eines Engels.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_October 13th 1916_

_My dear angel._

_Thank you for the letter. I love you. I kissed Burt from you, and I thanked Cooper. He is says hello. Little Burt is growing. He is cute._

_I am sorry to hear about Artie. Send him my regards. _

_And you are wrong. There is a person that is a better singer than me. You are Kurt Hummel. You have the voice of an angel._

_I love you _

_Blaine_

3. November 1916

Kurt, Liebe

Vater Anwerbung. Ich habe versucht, ihm zu sagen, er ist zu alt. Aber er wird nicht zu hören. Er ist in 14 Tagen zu verlassen.

Bitte antworten Sie bald

Ich liebe dich, mein Engel

Blaine

_November 3rd 1916_

_Kurt, love_

_Father is enlisting. I have tried to tell him he is too old. But he wont listen. He is leaving in 14 days._

_Please respond soon_

_Love you, my angel_

_Blaine_

23 décembre 1916

Ma très chère, belle Blaine

Finn est mort. Nous avons eu le rapport ce matin. Un de ses compagnons d'armes, Noah Puckerman, est venu nous voir. Il avait été blessé lors de cette attaque qui a tué Finn. Il a dit qu'il est mort rapide. Je l'ai presque cru.

Mais alors, quand Carole était allé dans sa chambre, et je le suivais out. Je lui ai demandé à nouveau. Si Finn est mort rapide. Je devais savoir. Noé secoua la tête. Puis il m'a dit que Finn avait été blessé à la jambe. Ils avaient été contraints de le faire amputer. Il est mort plus tard à l'hôpital. Avec beaucoup de peine, et une forte fièvre. Mais il n'était pas seul. Noah était là avec lui tout le temps.

Je suis désolé d'entendre parler de votre père. Je vais prier pour lui. Mais il est un homme fort, il le fera.

Avec amour.

Kurt

_December 23rd 1916_

_My dearest, beautiful Blaine_

_Finn is dead. We got the report this morning. One of his fellow soldiers, Noah Puckerman, came to see us. He had been hurt in the same attack that killed Finn. He said he died fast. I almost believed him._

_But then when Carole had gone to her room, and I was following him out. I asked him again. If Finn died fast. I had to know. Noah shook his head. Then he told me that Finn had been shot in the leg. They had been forced to get it amputated. He died later in the hospital. With great pains, and high fever. But he wasn't alone. Noah was there with him the whole time._

_I am sorry to hear about your father. I will pray for him. But he is a strong man, he will make it._

_With love._

_Kurt_

20. Januar 1917

Kurt, mein schöner Kurt

Es schmerzt mich, mit ihr über Finn, und darüber, wie er starb. Bitte sagen Sie Carole Es tut mir leid für ihren Verlust. Es tut mir leid für Ihren Verlust, Kurt. Sie verlor einen Bruder. Und es schmerzt mich, zu hören, Sie leiden.

Ich habe Neuigkeiten von Papa. Er ist an der Ostfront, so zumindest ist er nicht im Kampf gegen Frankreich. Er ist gut, sagt er. Das Essen ist ziemlich schlecht, aber er lebt.

Wenig Burt wächst immer noch. Er ist ein glückliches Kind.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_January 20th 1917_

_Kurt, my beautiful Kurt_

_It pains me to her about Finn, and about how he died. Please tell Carole I am sorry for her loss. I am sorry for your loss, Kurt. You lost a brother. And it pains me to hear you suffer._

_I have news from dad. He is on the eastern front, so at least he isn't fighting against France. He is well he says. The food is pretty bad, but he is alive._

_Little Burt is still growing. He is a happy kid._

_I love you_

_Blaine_

15 février 1917

Blaine chère.

Je viens d'apprendre que David Karofsky a été tué dans la bataille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'ai détesté, mais je suis toujours triste. C'est tout triste. Tous ces combats.

Je suis heureux d'apprendre que votre père est bien. Je prie pour lui.

Je t'aime plus que jamais. Quand tout sera fini, nous serons ensemble.

Avec tout mon amour, prendre soin. Vous avez mon coeur. Gardez-le bien, mon amour.

Kurt

_February 15th 1917_

_Blaine dearest._

_I just heard that David Karofsky was killed in battle. I don't know why. I hated him, but I am still sad. This is all sad. All this fighting._

_I am glad to hear that your father is well. I am praying for him. _

_I love you, more than ever. When all this is over, we will be together._

_With all my love, take care. You have my heart. Guard it well, my love._

_Kurt_

Mars 17. 1917

Oh mein lieber Kurt

Ich liebe dich so sehr. Sie sind so nett und fürsorglich. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Ihre Gefühle teilen über Karofsky tot. Aber ich bin auch traurig. Traurig für all dies. Aber der Krieg könnte bald vorbei sein. Ich hoffe es. Ich vermisse dich so.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_Mars 17th 1917_

_Oh my dear Kurt_

_I love you so much. You are so nice and caring. I can't say that I share your feelings about Karofsky being dead. But I am sad too. Sad for all of this. But the war might be over soon. I hope so. I miss you so._

_I love you _

_Blaine_

20 Avril 1917

Chère Blaine

Comment allez-vous? Il n'y a rien de nouveau à dire ici. personne d'autre que je connais sont morts.

Rachel est venue il ya quelques jours. Nous avons parlé de la guerre, et sur Finn.

Avez-vous entendu quelque chose de nouveau à propos de votre père?

J'espère qu'il va bien. Je prie pour lui.

Comment est peu Burt, et Cooper et Anne? Comment votre mère est en train de faire?

Je vous Blaine t'aime, et tu me manques tellement.

Kurt

_April 20 1917_

_Dearest Blaine_

_How are you? There is nothing new to tell here. No one else I know have died. _

_Rachel came over a few days ago. We talked about the war, and about Finn._

_Have you heard anything new about your father?_

_I hope he is well. I am praying for him._

_How is little Burt, and Cooper and Anne? How is your mother doing?_

_I love you Blaine, and I miss you so much._

_Kurt_

19. Mai 1917

Kurt, mein liebster Freund.

Ich bin gut. Ich weiß, dass Sie sicher sind, und es macht mich glücklich. Wenig Burt sind auch gut, wie Anne und Cooper. Meine Mutter besser gewesen. Sie ist krank vor Sorge um Vater. Eure Gebete sind willkommen.

Ich habe nichts über Vater gehört, und das ist, ist sowohl gut als auch schlecht. Er ist nicht tot, das ist alles was ich weiß.

Ich liebe dich, und ich vermisse dich.

Blaine

_May 19th 1917_

_Kurt, my dearest friend._

_I am good. I know that you are safe, and it makes me happy. Little Burt are good too, as is Anne and Cooper. My mother have been better. She is worried sick about father. Your prayers are appreciated._

_I haven't heard anything about father, and that's is both good and bad. He isn't dead, that is all I know._

_Love you, and I miss you._

_Blaine_

26. Mai 1917

Kurt, meine Liebe.

Vater kommt nach Hause! Er lebt und nach Hause kommen. Unsere Gebete sind erhört worden. Danke Kurt! Vielen Dank.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_May 26th 1917_

_Kurt, my love._

_Father is coming home! He is alive and coming home. Our prayers have been heard. Thank you Kurt! Thank you so much._

_I love you _

_Blaine_

29 juin 1917

Blaine, ma chérie

Je suis heureux d'entendre parler de votre père. Envoyez-lui mes salutations.

Rien de bien se passer ici. Carole est mieux maintenant. Elle est encore en deuil, mais elle rit plus.

Vôtre jusqu'à ce que le jour où je mourrai.

Kurt

_June 29th 1917_

_Blaine, my darling_

_I am glad to hear about your father. Send him my regards. _

_Nothing much have happened here. Carole is better now. She is still grieving, but she laughs more._

_Yours until the day I die._

_Kurt_

10. August 1917

Meine schöne Kurt.

Wie geht es Ihnen?

Vater ist jetzt zu Hause. Wenig Burt beginnt zu verstehen, was wir sagen jetzt. Er ist so ein süßer Junge, Sie mögen ihn.

Es fängt an, härter zu Essen auf den Tisch zu bekommen. Das Essen hier in Deutschland wird ausgeführt. Aber meine Familie ist die Verwaltung. Wir haben eine ganze Menge Geld. Aber es gibt andere Menschen hungern, und es ist schrecklich zu sehen.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_August 10th 1917_

_My beautiful Kurt._

_How are you? _

_Father is home now. Little Burt is starting to understand what we are saying now. He is such a sweet boy, you will like him. _

_It is starting to get harder to get food on the table. The food here in Germany is running out. But my family is managing. We have quite a lot of money. But there is other people starving, and it is horrible to see._

_I love you_

_Blaine_

20 septembre 1917

Mon beau Blaine

Je suis assez bon. Tu me manques cependant.

Je suis désolé d'entendre parler de la nourriture, si je pouvais, je voudrais envoyer un peu plus.

Je suis impatient de rencontrer peu de Burt, et Anne trop.

Je suis heureux d'apprendre que votre père est à la maison.

Avec amour.

Kurt

_September 20th 1917_

_My handsome Blaine_

_I am pretty good. I miss you though._

_I am sorry to hear about the food, if I could I would send some over._

_I am looking forward to meet little Burt, and Anne too._

_I am glad to hear that your father is home._

_With love._

_Kurt_

27. Oktober 1917

Lieber Kurt

Ich bin froh zu hören, dass es Dir gut geht. Ich fühle mich besser mich.

Ich vermisse dich auch, Kurt.

Burt das erste Wort gesagt letzte Woche. Jetzt ist er nicht aufhören, es zu sagen. Es war "Ja". Er ist so ein positiver Junge, meinst du nicht?

Ich liebe dich.

Blaine

_October 27th 1917_

_Dear Kurt_

_I am glad to hear that you are well. It makes me feel better myself. _

_I miss you too, Kurt. _

_Burt said his first word last week. Now he wont stop saying it. It was "Yes". He is such a positive young boy, don't you think?_

_I love you._

_Blaine_

1er décembre 1917

Ma belle Blaine

Comment tu me manques.

Je suis heureux d'entendre que peu de Burt ont commencé à parler. Il a choisi un bon mot pour commencer.

Je tiens à dire oui à vous dans quelques années. Après la guerre, peut-être pourrions-nous nous marier? Voulez-vous que. Je le ferais.

Je t'aime Blaine

La vôtre.

Kurt

_December 1st 1917_

_My lovely Blaine_

_How I miss you. _

_I am happy to hear that little Burt have started talking. He chose a good word to start with._

_I would like to say yes to you in a few years. After the war we maybe could get married? Would you like that. I would._

_I love you Blaine_

_Yours._

_Kurt_

29. Dezember 1917

Schöne Kurt.

Ich liebe dich so sehr.

Ich würde gerne all diese Dinge mit Ihnen zu tun. Dich zu lieben, dich heiraten, zeigen, wie viel du mir für anderen Menschen zu sehen.

Ich liebe dich so sehr, und ich hoffe, dass eines Tages, in der Zukunft, ich werde in der Lage sein, Ihnen zu zeigen, dass.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_December 29th 1917_

_Beautiful Kurt._

_I love you so much._

_I would love to do all those things with you. To love you, marry you, show how much you mean to me for other people to see._

_I love you so much, and I hope that someday, in the future, I will be able to show you that._

_I love you_

_Blaine_

20. Februar 1918

Kurt

Ich mache mir Sorgen, ich habe nicht von Ihnen in zwei Monaten gehört. Haben Sie etwas mit dir passiert? Ich hoffe wirklich nicht. Ich hoffe, Sie sind in Ordnung.

Bitte antworten Sie bald. Ich bin krank vor Sorge.

Ich liebe dich

Blaine

_February 20th 1918_

_Kurt_

_I am worried, I haven't heard from you in two months. Have something happened to you? I really hope not. I hope you are fine._

_Please respond soon. I am worried sick._

_I love you_

_Blaine_

25. Februar 1918

Kurt, mein Liebling.

Wo bist du? Haben Sie starb? Bitte beantworten Sie mir, bitte. Bitte.

Ich will nicht ohne dich leben.

Bitte lebendig sein ...

Blaine

_February 25th 1918_

_Kurt, my darling._

_Where are you? Have you died? Please answer me, please. Please. _

_I don't want to live without you._

_Please be alive..._

_Blaine_

26 Février 1918

Cher Blaine

Ce n'est pas Kurt. C'est Carole Hummel-Hudson, sa belle-mère. J'ai le regret de vous informer que vos deux dernières lettres n'ont jamais atteint Kurt. Il n'est pas mort, pas encore. Mais je ne sais rien de plus.

La 5ème Janvier de cette année, les soldats sont venus chez nous. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin davantage d'hommes sur le front. Le front occidental. Kurt était un de ces hommes qui ont été sélectionnés.

Il est juste un garçon. Il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne sait. Mais surtout pas Kurt. Il est si gentil. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre fils.

Kurt m'a demandé de vous écrire avant son départ. Et il m'a demandé de vous envoyer une lettre qu'il vous a écrite. Il est dans l'autre enveloppe.

Carole

_February 26th 1918_

_Dear Blaine_

_This is not Kurt. It is Carole Hummel-Hudson, his stepmother. I regret to inform you that your last two letters never reached Kurt. He isn't dead, not yet. But I don't know anything more._

_The 5th January this year, soldiers came to our home. They said they needed more men on the front. The western front. Kurt was one of those men who were selected._

_He is just a boy. He doesn't deserve this. No one does. But especially not Kurt. He is so nice. I don't want to lose an other son._

_Kurt asked me to write to you before he left. And he asked me to send you a letter he had written you. It is in the other envelope._

_Carole_

16 Novembre 1917

Chère Blaine

Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que la vie. Je vous écris cette lettre, mais j'espère que vous ne serez jamais obtenir. Si vous le faites, cela signifie que quelque chose s'est passé. J'ai demandé à Carole pour l'envoyer à vous si quelque chose s'est passé.

Je crains que je sais ce que c'est. Pour les derniers mois, ils ont commencé à rassembler les gens de leurs maisons. Les hommes, les jeunes garçons. Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde est envoyé au front. Si vous recevez cette lettre, il s'est passé pour moi.

Il suffit de savoir que Je t'aime. Je vous aimerai toujours. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. Se souvenir de moi Blaine, n'oubliez pas que vous étiez aimé par moi. Tu m'as fait heureux depuis si longtemps. Vous n'avez toujours.

Je veux que tu te souviens de moi. Mais ne pleure pas. Je déteste quand tu pleures. Ne pleure pas pour moi. Je veux que tu te souviens de moi et de rire. Rappelez-vous tous les bons moments que nous avons eu ensemble. Comme lorsque nous avons volé ces gâteaux de la boulangerie. Et quand nous avons construit notre maison dans les arbres. Avez-vous Souvenez-vous que l'été. C'est alors que je suis tombé de l'arbre et foulé le poignet.

Vous me réconforte quand je pleurais. Je crois que c'était en ce moment, j'ai réalisé que Je t'aime.

Mais je ne suis pas encore mort. Beaucoup d'hommes survivent à la guerre. J'ai promis de ne jamais te dire au revoir. Je tiendrai cette promesse. Je reviendrai pour vous. Je vous le promets.

Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est ... vous voyez plus tard. Nous nous retrouverons Blaine. Bientôt.

Avec tout mon amour

Kurt.

_November 16th 1917_

_Dearest Blaine_

_You are the love of my life. I love you more than life. I write this letter, but I hope you will never get it. If you do, it means that something has happened. I asked Carole to send this to you if something happened. _

_I fear that I know what it is. For the last months, they have started to collect people from their homes. Men, young boys. It doesn't matter. Everyone is sent to the front. If you get this letter, it has happened to me._

_Just know that I love you. I will always love you. Nothing can ever change that. Remember me Blaine, remember that you were loved by me. You made me happy for so long. You still do. _

_I want you to remember me. But don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Don't cry for me. I want you to remember me and laugh. Remember all the good times we had together. Like when we stole those cakes from the bakery. And when we built our tree house. Do you remember that summer. That time when I fell down from the tree and sprained my wrist._

_You comforted me when I cried. I think it was in that moment I realised that I love you._

_But I am not dead yet. Many men survive the war. I promised I would never say goodbye to you. I will keep that promise. I will come back for you. I promise you that._

_This isn't goodbye, it is...see you later. We will meet again Blaine. Soon._

_With all my love_

_Kurt_

The 11th Mars 1918 Blaine Andersson left his family. He boarded a train, and left for the front. He left his family and the few friends he had for the war. Because he didn't want to live a life without Kurt. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So third chapter... this will show the war. Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

Mars 20 1918

J'écris ce que les bombes pleuvent du ciel. Il a été pendant des heures. Il est impossible de dormir. Je ne sais même pas si c'est la nuit ou le jour plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est dangereux d'aller dehors. Dès qu'ils tirent la sonnette d'alarme, il est de notre temps à l'attaque. Si nous sommes chanceux, nous pourrions gagner quelques mètres. Sinon, nous pourrions mourir. Nous et les Allemands sont à seulement 200 mètres de distance. Rien de plus. Nous luttons environ 200 mètres. Les hommes meurent chaque jour, plus de 200 mètres. Il est inutile de se battre. Nul ne saura jamais gagner. Parce que personne ne pourra jamais abandonner.

Je veux renoncer à Blaine, je le fais. Ça me rend fou. Je suis ici depuis le 6 Janvier. J'ai toutes vos lettres à l'intérieur de mon uniforme. Et une photo, de vous et moi. La dernière prise de toi et moi ensemble. Votre 14e anniversaire.

Je t'aime tellement Blaine. Je ne pourrai pas vous envoyer cela. Mais si quelque chose ne s'est passé que je veux que vous lisez ceci. Je t'aime tellement Blaine.

Et je-

_Mars 20th 1918_

_I write this as the bombs are raining from the sky. It has been going for hours. It is impossible to sleep. I don't even know if it is night or day anymore. All I know is that it is unsafe to go outside. As soon as they sound the alarm it is our time to attack. If we are lucky, we might gain a few meters. If not, we might die. We and the Germans are only 200 meters apart. Nothing more. We are fighting about 200 meters. Men die every day, over 200 meters. It is no point to fight. No one will ever win. Because no one will ever give up._

_I want to give up Blaine, I do. It makes me crazy. I have been here since January the 6st. I have all your letters inside my uniform. And a photo, of you and me. The last taken of you and me together. Your 14th birthday._

_I love you so much Blaine. I wont be able to send you this. But if something do happened I want you to read this. I love you so much Blaine._

_And I-_

Kurt stopped writing and looked up. There it was again. The alarm. It was time for attack. The German's were coming. Then it was their turn. It was always the same. No rest. Day after day.

Kurt tucked the letter back into the safety of his chest pocket. Then he put his helmet on, picked up his gun and sent God a short prayer that he would survive another attack.

They hadn't gotten very far, when suddenly shouts were hear among the French and British soldiers.

"Gas! Gas!"

"Moutarde!"

They climbed out from the trenches, as fast as they could. And they put on their gas-masks. They curled up on the ground and waited for the gas cloud to pass. While they prayed that the enemies bullets wouldn't hit them.

If he were to choose, Kurt would rather die by a bullet than to choke to death after inhaling the gas. He had seen it happened far too many times. He had seen what it could do to people. He had seen them suffer.

In the night he saw them die too. The only difference was that in his dreams, it was his family he saw die. All the people he loved.

His mother, his father, Mr and Mrs Andersson, Cooper along with a beautiful young woman, with a little baby in her arms. He saw Finn die. And Carole.

But most of all, he saw Blaine die. He bled to death before Kurt's eyes, got blown up into thousand of pieces. He choked to death. But in the worst of Kurt's dreams, nothing of that happened.

It began with him fighting an other soldier, a German soldier. Then Kurt reached for his knife, and plugged him into the other soldiers chest. Right then, when he did that, was the first time he saw the soldiers face.

He recognized the hazel eyes. That lit up in recognition. Blaine smiled at him.

He slowly lowered Blaine to the ground. He put his hand against Blaine's cheek. With the other he grabbed his hand. He pressed their joined hands against the wound. The blood was seeping through their fingers.

"Bitte nicht sterben Blaine"he whispered" ne me quitte pas"

_Please don't die Blaine, don't leave me._

Blaine smiles at him, his beautiful smile.

"Je ne voudrais pas, jamais. Je t'aime, Kurt."

_I wouldn't, ever. I love you, Kurt._

Then the hazel eyes closed. And Kurt woke up, with Blaine's name on his lips.

Kurt slowly looked up. The gas had passed. He had survived another day.

Blaine POV

10. November 1918

Kurt

Ich habe hier schon ein halbes Jahr jetzt. Ich weiß nicht einmal wissen, ob Sie noch am Leben sind. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Abgesehen von diesem Krieg. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nicht mehr tun können. Ich bin nicht so stark wie Sie. Wir werden euch bald angreifen. Ich will nicht zu. Was passiert, wenn Sie die nächste Person, die ich töten.

Der Alarm ertönt, Kurt. Ich muss gehen. Ich bete für euch.

_November 10th 1918_

_Kurt_

_I have been here half a year now. I don't even know if you are alive. I don't know anything anymore. Other than this war. I don't know if I can do this anymore. I am not as strong as you. We are going to attack you soon. I don't want to. What if you are the next person I kill._

_The alarm is ringing, Kurt. I need to go. I am praying for you._

He ran out into the night. Bombs were raining from the sky all around him. Gunshots ringing around him. Everywhere his fellow soldiers were dying. Both German and French. He got separated from the others.

He saw a group of French soldiers coming towards him. It was too dark to really see them, but he hear them talk.

He threw himself into one of the craters. He head the soldiers walk by.

Then one of them suddenly shouted something, it sounded like...

"Boulet de canon! Se mettre à couvert!"

_Cannonball! Take cover!_

Then in a matter of seconds a loud bang sounded. Then, screams, oh the screams. Those where the worst.

Something, or someone fell down on the ground a few meters away from him.

Then he could hear a soft voice murmur.

"Notre Père, qui es aux cieux,

Que ton nom soit sanctifié,

Que ton règne vienne,

Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel.

Donne-nous aujourd'hui-"

_Our Father, which art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy Name._

_Thy Kingdom come. _

_Thy will be done in earth, _

_As it is in heaven._

_Give us this day-_

The voice stopped.

"Allô! Est-ce qu'il ya quelqu'un là-bas. Aidez-moi ... S'il vous plaît ..."

_Hello! Is there anybody there. Help me... Please..._

Blaine looked up. Only two meters away from him lay the French soldier. Blaine crawled closer.

The soldiers left leg was a bloody mass. He could see the tibia, shining white in the moonlight.

"Hey ... Sie sind in Ordnung..." He said, crawling closer.

But as he said so... The other soldier panicked.

"Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît ayez pitié ... Notre Père, qui es aux cieux, Que ton nom Soit sanctifier,

Que ton Règne vienne-"

_My God, please have mercy... Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done in earth-_

Stupid...stupid Blaine... Of course he panicked! You spoke German with him.

"Hey ... vous serez bien ... Je vais vous aider, je suis un ami..."

_Hey... you will be alright... I will help you I am a friend..._

"S'il vous plaît ayez pitié ... J'ai une famille à la maison ... Je veux rentrer à la maison pour mon amour ... Mon amour, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi rentrer à la maison"

_Please have mercy... I have a family at home... I want to go home to my love...My love, please just let me come home_

"Shh..shh...Je vais vous aider"

_Shh...shh... I will help_

Blaine ripped off a piece of his jacket, and he bound it tightly around the soldiers leg right above the wound.

Then the soldier started to murmur again. Blaine recognised the words. He started to whisper them with the other man. He felt something touch his hand. He looked down. Then he grabbed the soldiers hand. He couldn't see the soldier's face clearly, it was too dark. And it was smeared in mud.

They repeated the words.

"Notre Père, qui es aux cieux,

Que ton nom soit sanctifié,

Que ton règne vienne,

.Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel.

Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour.

Pardonne-nous nos offences

Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés.

Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,

mais délivre-nous du mal,

car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent le règne,

la puissance et la gloire, aux siècles des siècles.

Amen"

_Our Father in heaven,  
hallowed be your name.  
Your Kingdom come,  
your will be done,  
on earth as in heaven  
Give us today our daily bread.  
Forgive us our sins,  
as we forgive those who sin against us.  
Lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For the kingdom,  
the power and the glory are yours.  
Now and for ever._

_Amen._

"Je m'appelle Blaine..." Blaine said.

The other soldier twitched. He gripped Blaine's hand harder.

"Blaine...Blaine..." He whispered.

"Ouais, c'est vrai, Blaine..."

_Yeah, that's right, Blaine._

The French soldier fell silent. Blaine realised he had fallen asleep.

"Je vais prendre soin de vous..."

_I will take care of you..._

You might wonder why he didn't kill the soldier. But he really couldn't, not when he had seen him so close. Not when he had heard him pray. He didn't want to kill anyone. He was tired of the war.

The sun was starting to rise. It was getting lighter and lighter. Blaine was still holding the soldier's hand. Then he felt a light squeeze.

"Blaine...Blaine..." The French soldier whispered.

Blaine turned his head towards him, to reassure him that he was there. But the words stuck in his throat. Two bright eyes were watching him. Two beautiful blue, green, grey eyes. He knew those eyes, even though it had been four years since he saw them. Kurt...

"Hey Kurt. ... Kurt, je suis ici, je suis ici. Je ne vais pas partir. Je vais vous sauver. Je vous ai finalement trouvé, ma belle Kurt..."

_Hey Kurt... Kurt I am here, I am here. I wont leave. I will save you. I finally found you, my beautiful Kurt..._

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered and smiled, lifting his hand and touching Blaine's cheek."Ich sagte, ich würde Sie zu finden, habe ich nicht?"

_Blaine... I told you I would find you, didn't I?_

Blaine took off Kurt his helmet, and put it under his head as a pillow. He stroke his sweaty hair out of his forehead.

"Oui, vous l'avez fait, et vous gardez toujours vos promesses, Kurt. Immer, ich liebe dich..."

_Yes you did, and you always keep your promises, Kurt. Always, I love you_

"Je t'aime trop...Blaine"

_I love you too..Blaine_

No one of them know exactly how long they lay there. But sometime during the day, people on both sides started to shout. Then they started running against each other. They met in the middle, hugging each other. Shaking hands. Sharing smokes.

"Was geschieht, Blaine?"

_What is happening, Blaine?_

"Ich weiß nicht"Blaine answered, he spotted a German soldier close by."Hey, was geschieht!"

The soldier looked at him and laughed.

"Krieg ist vorbei!"

_War is over!_

War is over... The war was over...

Then he could hear all the shouts around them.

"Krieg ist vorbei!"

"La guerre est finie"

"Wir gehen nach Hause!"

_War is over! The war is over, we are going home!_

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. They were going home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is sort of an epilogue. The original story ended in the last chapter, but I wanted to show you what I thought their life would look like after the war.**

**Please review!**

In the end... Kurt had amputate his leg by the knee. But they were able to get him a nice prosthesis. They went home to their families.

Then they decided that they wanted to escape from their pasts, only for a while. So they took the boat over to Great Britain. They bought a small cottage in a village not far from Dartmouth. They knew they couldn't show their relationship in public, but they loved each other neither less.

In 1946 when they where 47 years old, they moved to Amsterdam. The LGBT rights had been revived in 1945, right after WWII.

They lived happily there. They taught music and dance together.

They got old both of them. In 2001 the Netherlands legalised same-sex weddings.

Kurt proposed to Blaine one day when they were sitting in their garden. He stepped up from his chair, with the help of his cane., and knelt in front of Blaine.

"Blaine"he said "Tu es l'amour de ma vie, ce jour-là il ya 96 ans quand je t'ai rencontré, est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'aime. Je vous ai toujours aimé. Je serai toujours. Toujours et toujours, jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes toujours aussi beau que le premier jour où je vous ai vu.

Je vous ai trouvé après la guerre, tout comme je l'ai dit. Nous avons eu notre chalet sur la plage. Nous pouvons montrer notre amour pour le monde! Mais il ya une chose, une chose que j'ai promis que je nai pas encore remplies. J'ai promis de te dire oui Blaine. J'ai fait. Et je le ferai.

Blaine Andersson, me donneras-tu l'honneur de devenir mon mari?"

_Blaine. You are the love of my life, that day 96 years ago when I met you, is the best day of my life. I love you. I have always loved you. I will always. Forever and always, till the end of eternity. That what I said. You are still as beautiful as the day I first saw you._

_I found you after the war, just like I said. We got our cottage on the beach. We can show our love for the world! But there is one thing, one thing that I promised, that I haven't fulfilled yet. I promised I would say yes to you Blaine. I did. And I will._

_Blaine Andersson, will you give me the honour of becoming my husband?_

He looked up at the man in front of him. Blaine was as beautiful as ever, in Kurt's eyes. The time had left it's tracks. About 20 years ago, Blaine's eye sight started to get worse. Two years ago, he became fully blind.

Blaine smiled, his unseeing eyes lit up. He reached out his hands, and he found Kurt's face. He followed Kurt's features with his fingers. He smiled. He grabbed Kurt's hands again.

"Ja, es wäre eine Ehre, mein Engel sein."

_Yes, it would be an honour, my angel._

"Oui? Ja?"Kurt asked.

"Oui!"

_Yes_

"Gut, jetzt hilf mir aus diesem blutigen Boden. Mein Knie tut weh..." Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

_Good, now help me up from this bloody ground. My knee is hurting._

Together they stood up and hugged each other. They kissed and whispered silent "I love you"'s in each others ears. In every language they knew.

"Je t'aime"

"Ich liebe dich"

"Ik hou van je"

"I love you..."

A week later stood together in front of a priest. They wore their old military uniforms.

"Moi, Kurt Hummel, vous prenez Blaine Anderson, pour être mon mari, d'avoir et de tenir à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la richesse, la pauvreté, dans la maladie et dans la santé, à aimer et à chérir, à partir de de ce jour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

_I, Kurt Hummel take you Blaine Anderson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

"Ich, Blaine Anderson, nehmen Sie Kurt Hummel, mein Engel, mein Ehemann sein, zu haben und von diesem Tag an zu halten, zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, für reicher, für die ärmeren, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, zu lieben und zu pflegen, von diesem Tag an bis der Tod uns scheidet."

_I, Blaine Anderson, take you Kurt Hummel, my angel, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. _

"Ik verklaar u nu wettig getrouwd!"

_I now pronounce you legally married_

They got home that night, and lay down on their bed. They held each other close. Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine, le plus cher..." Kurt whispered.

_Blaine, dearest_

"Ja, mein Engel?"

_Yes my angel?_

"Je me trompais"

_I was wrong_

"Worüber?"

_About what?_

"Cela, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie..."

_This, this is the happiest day of my life_

Blaine chuckled holding Kurt closer.

"Meins auch, mein Liebling, meine auch"

_Mine too, my darling, mine too..._

They lay silent for a moment.

"Je t'aime, Blaine..."

_I love you Blaine_

"Ich liebe dich auch"

_I love you too_

And then they both fell asleep, happily married. They fell asleep never to wake up. But don't cry. This isn't a sad ending. It is a happy one. They died together, old and happy. They loved each other. Forever and always, till the end of eternity. Just like they said. And now there is two more angels watching over us. And they are happier than ever before.

_The end!_


End file.
